


Beautiful and Terrible

by thesalsagamer396



Series: The man behind the mask [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is crazy, Gen, a bit gory, told in Widowmaker's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: There is no way he can be human...





	

I will never forget the first time I saw just what kind of person Gabriel Reyes really is.

Ever since he joined Talon, I have noticed hesitation in his step. Even as he performed his best attack, Death Blossom, he showed restraint. I knew he was. There was skill and flow in his Death Blossom, like a beautiful dance that brings death to all. But his footing had stopped short at times when they shouldn’t have.

But one day was different. Something snapped in his mind. And I saw the moment that he snapped.

There were bodies all around him. I was on a rooftop, picking off the targets that he missed. We worked well together. As I watched the battle ensue through my scope, I witness something I’ve never seen before.

Someone had punched Gabriel’s mask off his face.

I saw his eyes. There glowed a deep blood red. His face was scarred and rotten in some areas, and the rest of it was a healthy brown. The combination of life and death on one man’s face is a sight that was so beautiful and terrible. The shock on his face was evident. His opponent backed away in fear of his face.

I was about to shift my scope from Gabriel to the man, but that’s when I saw it. A great and terrible grin stretching across his face. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck.

I looked away from my scope, covering my ears and shutting my eyes. Even with my ears covered, I could still hear the muffled pleas of mercy. The laughter of a true sadist.

A scream of agony.

When the muffled shouts died down, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked through my scope again.

The man was a bloodied mess. His own blood and bile had pooled under him, along with several organs.

Gabriel was covered in the man’s blood. He licked the blood off his clawed glove. His eyes were wild and animalistic as he indulged his deadly hedonistic tendencies. Even from my perch on the rooftop, I could hear his cruel, sadistic laughter as if he was right next to me.

In that moment, I knew I was looking at a face of pure evil.

Gabriel looked directly at me with his sickening grin. And then, he vanished.

I bolted upright. I felt the cold, nauseating feeling in the pit in my stomach, and I knew it was fear. Something I have not felt in so many years. But now that I had felt it, I realize that I have never truly forgotten the feeling of the dread and anxiety that came with feeling fear.

_**“My dear, I shall come for you when it is your time to truly face me.”** _

I turned around and saw him grinning down at me. I could see the blood splattered against his skin. He held that silly skull mask in his hand and he chuckled, walking away from me.

The scariest thing about Reaper was not the mask. Not the voice, not the black clothes, not the shotguns.

The scariest thing about the man was Gabriel Reyes.


End file.
